


You're in my blood like holy wine

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [10]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "Weren’t you the one who said I had to be more spontaneous?”“Spontaneous, Yuya. Not drunk.”





	You're in my blood like holy wine

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the tenth episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

They had been walking on the main road for twenty minutes or so, and Yuya still hadn't said a word.

After having left the orchard he had gone completely silent, but Yuri didn’t think he looked in a bad mood; on the contrary.

He looked around, smiling from time to time and sighing, blissfully.

They walked another hundred yards, then Yuri decided to be the one to speak.

“They were nice, weren’t they?” he asked, referring to the couple they had just left; the elder nodded and kept his eyes in front of himself. “Was the aquavit good? I really wished I could’ve tried it. After all, I'm of age here in France.” he added, trying to force a smile.

But Yuya kept not saying a word, and he didn’t look intentioned to reply in any way.

“Oh, come on Yuuyan! Why aren't you talking? Did I say or do something wrong? Because I swear, it wasn’t my intention to...”

He didn’t get time to finish talking, and he barely realized what happened.

Yuya, smiling, had grabbed his jacket and dragged him toward the trees on the side of the road, walking a few more yards before pushing him against a trunk, pressing himself against him and starting to kiss him.

Yuri let him kiss him for a while, opening his lips and searching for his tongue, feeling Yuya’s arms on his hips and bringing his own around his neck, his mouth still tight on Yuya’s, the elder’s apparent roughness taking on his good side.

He was so absorbed into the kiss that he realized there was something off only when he felt Yuya’s hand in direct contact with his cock.

“Yuya!” he yelled, pulling away as much as the elder allowed him, opening his eyes wide. “That’s your hand.” he stated the obvious, while Takaki chuckled.

“It is.” he nodded vigorously. “And it’s in your pants.” he added, satisfied, then he leant back toward him, bringing his mouth on his neck, kissing it and biting softly on it.

Yuri moaned from time to time feeling the teeth sink deeper in the flesh, but at the same time he tried to push him away.

“Yuya, what the hell has gotten into you? We’re too close to the road, what if someone sees us?” he asked, panting already, while Takaki gave no hint he was about to stop any time soon.

He had wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock, the tightness of the pants preventing him from moving it too much, but he managed to stroke it slowly, focusing both on it and the younger’s neck, which he was keeping kissing and biting without an apparent purpose.

“No one’s going to see us.” he murmured, licking on the mark of his teeth. “We’re far enough from the road and we’re hidden by the trees. There’s no risk.”

Chinen sighed, and he couldn’t help pushing himself forward, offering his hips to Yuya’s hand, uncertainty still on his face.

He took Yuya’s face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes as he tried to keep him still.

“That aquavit really did a number on you, didn’t it?” he asked, both reproaching and pleased, while Yuya finally stopped moving and let his hand slip out of his pants, which didn’t leave Yuri unaffected.

“It’s not bad though, is it? I'm not used to drinking stuff much stronger than beer, but it’s not so bad.” he shrugged. “Makes it feel natural and tears down the walls. Weren’t you the one who said I had to be more spontaneous?” he asked, as if it was perfectly logical for him.

Yuri opened his eyes wide, both astonished and amused.

“Spontaneous, Yuya. Not drunk.” he pointed out, chuckling when he saw the guilty smile on the elder’s face.

“Oh, come on Yuri... we’ve got time that we don’t know how to spend, we’ve got the chance to...” he tilted his head, bringing his hand back inside the younger’s pants. “And anyway...” he murmured, leaning over him so that his mouth was close to Yuri’s hear. “Isn't it late to go back?” he asked, tracing the length of Yuri’s cock, now undeniably hard, while the younger bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan at the relief that touch gave hip.

“Let’s make it fast, at least.” was the only answer he was able to give him, then he pressed himself further against the tree and kissed him again, letting Yuya touch him as he pleased, without trying to push him away anymore.

His jeans were undone quickly and pulled down enough for Yuya to move his hand freely; he stroked him slowly, despite what the younger had asked.

Chinen was nervous, but Yuya right now was enough to distract him.

From time to time he raised his eyes on the main road, checking it was actually deserted, unable to control the anxiety given by the chance they might’ve been caught.

Still, somehow, he didn’t dislike the initiative coming from Yuya.

It was true he had told him he should’ve been more disinhibited, that he shouldn’t have made up so many problems and that he didn’t have to think too much before acting; he found this to be a tad too much, but he was going to complain at a later time.

Right now, all he wanted was to enjoy Yuya’s mouth and hands on himself and think how much he liked it, how good it made him feel.

He felt him move his tongue against his throat and lower, pulling his shirt up to run his lips all over his chest, never focusing on a particular spot.

Yuri closed his eyes, determined to concentrate only on his boyfriend and what he was doing; Yuya’s hands had moved to his legs and up to his buttocks with the clear intent to tease, moving to his thighs and back up, risking to make him go completely mad.

When Yuya’s mouth closed on his cock Yuri threw his head back against the tree, letting out a chocked sound and instinctively bringing a hand to the back of the elder’s head, guiding him against his body.

Takaki moved his tongue on him fast, still apparently determined to tease, then he pulled away and raised his eyes on him, smiling.

“Don’t scream.” he murmured, looking around. “Didn’t you say it would be a problem if someone were to see or hear?” he mocked him, then his mouth was back on him, before Yuri got a chance at answering.

He let his fingers thread through his hair, without forcing him; he let Yuya take the initiative, and held tighter only when he felt the elder’s fingers on his entrance looking for access inside, and then he tried his hardest not to scream, just like he had been asked.

It was harder than he had thought.

There was nothing new in what they were doing, but still Yuri felt overwhelmed.

Yuya’s hands and his mouth, his tongue teasing him while his fingers started preparing him, together with the idea they might’ve been caught, were adding up to make his heart run crazy, arousal and adrenaline mixing together to make him feel as he had never felt before.

When Yuya pulled away Yuri groaned and frowned when he saw him chuckle.

“Come here.” Yuya murmured, getting up and bringing a hand behind his back, leaning down to kiss him again.

Yuri opened his lips, trying not to think about how turned on he felt and focusing on him only.

He undid his pants, letting them slip down his legs with his underwear, and kept kissing him as he stroked his cock, brushing his fingers down the shaft and teasing the tip with his thumb, feeling him moan against his mouth; Yuri smiled, as he felt the same need he felt.

He kept moving his hand faster as his arousal grew, then he let go of him abruptly, breathing deeply.

“I'd say I’ve had enough foreplay.” he said, smiling and pressing his back against the tree. “How about you?”

Yuya smiled as well, walking closer and grabbing under his thighs. He picked him up, holding him between his body and the trunk.

“Ready?” he asked.

“I was ready ages ago, Yuu. Good thing we needed to be fast.” he replied, unable to add anything else before feeling the tip of the elder’s cock starting to push inside of him.

Yuya inched inside slowly, forcing him to wait, and when Yuri felt it wholly inside of him he arched his back, trying to shift his weight to take him in deeper, resting his face in the crook of Yuya’s neck, stretching to take the lobe of his ear between his teeth, lashing out his frustration.

He heard Yuya chuckle low, then he felt him move again, pulling out almost all of the way and then thrusting back in, brutally, making it harder on him not to scream.

Yuri held tight on his shoulders, clawing his skin, feeling his back being scratched by the bark, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He wasn’t willing to stop, not now, not when Yuya had done his best to challenge his control like that.

He brought a hand around his own cock when he realized that Yuya couldn’t, and started stroking himself as fast as he could manage.

When he felt close, sure that he couldn’t hold off, he bit down on his boyfriend’s shoulder, muffling a scream as he came on his hand.

He collapsed against him and Yuya had to apply more strength to hold him up as he kept moving restlessly, panting and moaning in his ear as his hands tightened on his legs, closer and closer to the edge.

When he came, Yuri saw him bit down hard on his lip not to scream, and he leant over to kiss him while he felt Yuya empty himself inside of him.

He kept thrusting inside of him for a few more moments out of inertia, then he stopped altogether.

He raised his eyes on Yuri and smiled, kissing him properly now, tender, completely different from the way he had taken him.

Yuri brought his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, as Yuya let go on him but kept his arms around him, realizing Yuri wasn’t perfectly capable of standing on his own at the moment.

Chinen smiled to him and shook his head.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” he asked, amused.

Yuya burst out laughing, shaking his head and letting him go, reaching their backpacks and grabbing tissues so that they could get cleaned up.

“Who know.” he replied, playing it mysterious. “Maybe I just wanted my boyfriend.”

Yuri hit his shoulder while he fixed himself up quickly.

“You just needed to ask.” he said, arching an eyebrow. “Too bad, though.”

“What?”

Yuri picked up the backpack and walked toward the main road again, Yuya following.

“It would’ve been interesting if you had really been drunk. At least I would’ve known what to do next time I wanted you to take the initiative.” he mocked him.

Yuya rushed to reach him, smiling.

“I was hammered, I swear!” he joked, grabbing his wrist and letting his hand slip into Yuri’s.

The younger chuckled, amused.

He felt relaxed. And happy, too.

He liked that side of Yuya, all the more because he didn’t show it so often.

He liked the thought of those moments they stole together, and the fact that the elder had felt so comfortable and had wanted him so much not to let contingencies stop him.

He definitely was glad.

But, to be safe, once back in Tokyo he would’ve made sure to keep a bottle of sake at home.

Just to be sure.

 


End file.
